


Chronicles

by Invasion



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, D/s relationship, Furry, Hazing, Light Bondage, Not too furry, Rope Bondage, Virginity, like it's a good level of fur because you can forget it's even there hell i do it sometimes, yiff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-17 16:09:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16519766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invasion/pseuds/Invasion
Summary: Nym Miatris is busy working on an important case when he gets a call- it's from the now-reactivated team Rainbow. He doesn't know who they are, but they know who he is, and want him to join their team. Whatever their team is.





	1. The morning of the call.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I created this because I wanted to express myself and when I tried doing that in _Freshman_ , my already-established universe, people lost their fucking shit. So now, a furfic with gay characters and siege and pride and everything I could ever've asked for, compiled by a plot that has some thought put into it.
> 
> warning: the furry fuckers return for good.
> 
> Senior is a redo of allllllllll of my mistakes. That's 10 Ls because I make so many mistakes. I want Ws. All Ws.
> 
> And Nym is the name of my Fursona, I love him very much.

Nym Miatris, a short, gray-haired pup, wakes up in his lonely bed, in his lonely house, taking a deep breath as he mentally prepares himself for the tasks of the day. Still, after 32 years of being on this Earth, he hasn’t figured out how to handle a Monday, or a morning, for that matter. Either way, he knew getting to work was inevitable, and staying in bed wasn’t getting him through the day any quicker.

He taps away the alarm on his phone as he turns onto his legs, revealing they could barely reach the floor, as he hops down onto said ground.

In his current state, he was nude, standing about 5’4, and went to the bathroom, wiping away some eyeboogers, fatigue not disappearing by the time he flushes the toilet, standing back up and beginning to his scale for the daily weigh-in.

“ _145,_ ” he thinks, “goddamnit.”

And just as he steps off of the scale, which beeps as the number resets and it turns off, he remembers that it’s Monday for the second time this morning, and that it’s not an exercise day. He planned on running in the mornings every Tuesday and Thursday, since those were days he was able to be called in for surgeries, meaning he’d be walking around one room for a few hours, not getting nearly as many steps in as days where he was walking around the whole hospital.

No matter the day of week, work was work, though, and Nym wasn’t particularly fond of any of that. But he still has to go. Every day of the week. It wasn’t that bad, though. Pay’s good, got him a nice house, a nice car, though his life was sedentarily empty. Even if he had all of the money in the world, though, he hadn’t ever really been happy. Every relationship he’s been in has failed, his parents were extremely physical, and his brother ended his own life at a younger age after finding out he was adopted.

Nym, however, wasn’t adopted, or at least, that’s what his parents told him. Or his sister, who was nice, but the Deep South took too far’f an influence on her sexuality, which was, in more cases than one, directed at Nym.

Still, though, he was virgin in almost every sense of the word. This is compounded by the fact that only a handful of sexual advances had ever been made on him, and most were at the mouth of his sister, whom he didn’t want to court off of principle, though would admit to himself time and time again that she was quite well-bodied.

And the others were by none but his high school bully, Liza, who made them for the sole purpose of getting him to blush and get hard in the cafeteria, or in class. Luckily, he managed to avoid her in many classes, but it was prominent at lunch and break still, Freshman year being the worst of all as he moved into the new school with her. Her charisma landed her a quite illegal- yet impressive- picture, which soon had been seen by every girl in the class, nay, grade, nay, school. It haunted Nym in job prospects, too, but he managed to get such overlooked as being his past, more innocent self, who didn’t know what he was doing.

And by the time the traumas of his childhood has passed through his brain, his mental state doing nothing but decreasing with each day, he had autonomously gotten dressed up and almost stumbled down the stairs, grabbing a banana from a counter in his kitchen, modern and minimalist, having not much more than a sink, singular oven, fridge, and microwave, though his favorite appliance, the waffle maker, was stowed away in a cabinet. It rarely saw much action from Nym, as, for the most part, he ate food out at his favored restaurant, _Harvest_ , where one of his best friends works.

Ahh, yes, Kaity. Practically Nym’s kin. They often texted, she often flirted (though he knew well enough to resist), and he would provide her financial support for college, which had been something she needed after her parents didn’t agree with her coming out as a female.

This was something Nym related to deeply, as his parents included him in their physicality after he had came out to them, even though they didn’t believe his dysphoria was justified. Nym also felt a bit obligated to help as they had been best friends and she was the one who pepped him up to come out, and was a great, kind-hearted person.

Indeed yes, came out. To this day, Nym doesn’t know what he said, for the night was but a blend of emotions, but it involved something about him being queer, and his parents telling him it’s okay, though their body language saying different. He went home after that dinner crying in joy, relieved to have told someone, anyone, and in sadness, as he knew that his own parents weren’t going to accept him for who he was.

His own parents, whom he was sure weren’t actually his own, or his sister’s. They talked frequently of miscarriages, and the case of his brother isn’t easily forgotten, and the whole story just makes too much sense.

But still, Nym eats a banana, slowly working down it, then grabs another, repeating the action, throwing both peels in the nearby trash. He finds a protein bar after, devours it mindlessly, and checks the time.

“Just enough time to crank one off?,” he wonders, quickly dispelling the thought, instead opting to arrive early.

Nodding at his choice, he walks to the nearby door of his bleak house, opening it and walking out, closing it behind him with a lock, revealing his garage.

 

The light flickers on to reveal a two-car-garage, with one spot filled with a car, a silver Tesla Model S P100D. Indeed a nice car, the lovechild of previous investments, years of saving, and a large bump in income in the last one due to getting hired at the hospital.

Nym unplugs _Onyx_ and fires him up, still hoping for a nice engine roar as the remote start gets activated.

Of course, there’s no noise to be heard except the later opening of the garage door, metal clanking against itself as gravity itself gets resisted. Nym hops in the car and begins driving effortlessly, clicking the garage door closed behind him as the haze of the morning illuminates the sky. He clicks a few buttons and Spotify starts playing his playlist. First song? Cardiac Arrest by Luke Gawne. Luck of the draw.


	2. The call.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nym arrives at work, before the day begins, receiving a call from an unknown number...
> 
> and hanging up on it.
> 
> Then another call from that number seconds later.
> 
> He answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm an idiot. He gets the call in this one, not the last one.

Nym races along the freeway in Onyx, who’s namesake rides in his steering wheel. The Tesla logo was laser engraved in an onyx stone, cut to size to fit in the wheel. Onyx also happened to be in a competition by Tesla to be made into the first Model S cabriolet, a competition Nym was sure he could win from the simplicity of his mod. Other customizations he’d made, such as custom rims from the Italian company Bertone Design, the exterior finished in matte gray, and the back seats modified to be adjustable 18-ways, just like the front.

Still, though, despite how much work had been done on the car, Nym thought of it as nothing more than transport. Perhaps it’s in denial of vain of himself, perhaps it was because it hadn’t satisfied Nym as much as he’d hoped.

 

Onyx gets him to work quick enough, for the most part on its own, Nym only having to help it steer near the end of the drive, and he parks it in the employee garage, then getting out, locking Onyx and walking into the door.

“Hey, Melissa!,” he says, waving at the receptionist, who clocks him in.

“A bit early today, Nym. Care to explain?”

“Just felt a positive vibe today,” he responds, turning around to keep looking at her as he walks backwards towards his office.

“The best days are off days. You take work too seriously,” she says, shaking her head.

“That’s ‘cus everyone here is married with kids!,” he explains, “I’m lonely!,” he finishes, turning back around and opening the door, walking into his office, waiting to be called into the radiologic sector of the hospital for a reading, or to get sent an email.

In the mean waiting time, Nym opens up some schematics for a handheld portable long-range Xray device he had been working on.

After a few too many scrolls, he gets called into his boss’s office. Anthony. His phone had rung for the news, which he hung up after receiving, beginning down the hall quickly, his scrubs brushing against themselves as he rushes into his office, slowing down at the door, and knocking.

“Come in,” his boss says. Nym promptly opens the door, revealing a tall, wide male cat, with similar gray hair.

“Wh~what did I do wrong, sir?,” he shyly asks, stepping in the door and closing it behind him.

“Have a seat,” he says, nodding down at you, and standing up, assuming a more dominant position. “You’ve done nothing but marvelous things in the past year, that’s why you make the big bucks,” Anthony chuckles, “But I’ve gotten a correspondence from a different employer, and I want to know if you’ll take the job.”

Nym raises an eyebrow. “What… do you mean, sir?”

“You’ll be taking a job, if you choose to accept the offer, in paramilitary. That’s all I know. Well, that, and that your concept for the x-ray gun you’ve been excited about so much that our board won’t fund is why they want to hire you.”

Nym nods.

“Listen, Nym, I know I’m a fatcat, and you’re an excellent radiologist, but I want what’s best for you. I don’t know much about this job. So I’m putting the offer in your hands if you want to take it. If you want to drop it, I’ve been told that’s fine.”

“I mean, with all due respect to the employer, I don’t know where the job is, what the pay is like, stuff like that.”

“It’s paramilitary. I highly doubt you’d need much of your own.”

“So I’d be sacrificing all of the fruits of my labor to take a random job somewhere for an unofficial military force?”

He nods.

“No thank you.”

Just as Nym says this and stands up, he puts a hand on his shoulder. “I’ll put it like this,” he says, “You’d be financially worry-free, in a small group of people, fighting for good, and your great skill and intellect would be put forth onto those that need it.”

“That sounds just like a hospital, given a less liberal definition.”

“Well what I said was an understatement, I can almost guarantee that. I’ve made plenty of inferences, but this is the best course of action for you.”

“I know, I just…”

“Plus,” he interrupts Nym, “you’d be in a small environment, possibly with attractive colleagues. Nym, you’re a handsome man. I know you haven’t been happy lately. That’s why I raised your pay for ‘no reason’.”

“You… did that to make me happier?”

“Mhmm. And you haven’t gotten much better, have you?”

“No.”

“Well maybe your life needs a critical change. I’ll give you a few minutes to think about it, but time is of the essence. Go back to your office, or, you know what? Take the day off. You’ll get a call-“

“Whatever I decide, I’m not letting my last day get in the way of seeing patients.” Nym interrupts.

“What makes you think it’s your last day?” He chuckles.

“I get a feeling that these paramils are some stealth task force that just need a medic. So… they’d be ready to get me the second I said yes.”

“Paramiils?”

“If I’m going to be fighting evil, I’ve got to start using shorthand…”

“Nym, if I was gay, I’d be dating you.”

“You… what?”

“You’re cute.”

“With all due respect, sir, I don’t think that’s the right thing to do, I’m just your lead radiologist…”

“I’m the boss, I control what’s right and wrong. Now go think about it, and answer any phone call you get from unknown numbers. Before I ask you out, that is.”

“You flatter me.” Nym says, walking to the door and opening it up. “I’m going to say yes. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. You’re a great person, not a money pit.”

Nym shrugs and closes the door behind him as he walks back to his own office and lays back in his chair, giving his fingers something to do by manipulating the model for his XLRay device that whoever this paramilitary group is, apparently needs.

As he fidgets around, he contemplates joining.

He’s got a nice life.

A few friends.

A nice car.

Big house.

He gets a call on his phone. He thinks for half a second, and…

he hangs up.

The number texts him.

(336)-569-4048: Pick up the phone. Even if you don’t want to answer, pick it up.

It calls once more and he, again, thinks it through…

No need for his old friends.

No need for a nice car.

Or a big house.

The phone rings for one more second before he slides the bottom to answer and brings it up to his head.

“Hello?,” he confidently asks, “Who is this?”

“It doesn’t matter unless you’re Nym Miatris,” a female voice responds.

“Y~yes, it’s Nym, are you the paramilitary?”

“That’s correct.”

“Why do you want me?”

“Because you’re doing average stuff at your current job. I’ve got a potential prospect for you that could be… more than favorable… for everyone involved.”

“You don’t even know me, how could you-“

“I know as much about you as you do, Nym. If not more.”

“Well… I’ve thought about it. I want in.”

“I know.”

“How?”

“Because Nym… we’ve got someone right behind you.”

Nym instantly freaks out, quickly turning his head to…

nothing.

“I got you, didn’t I?” the voice chuckles.

Nym doesn’t answer, blushing.

“Well, I’ll see you at your lunch break. You’ll be catching a flight to North Carolina.”

“Alright, email me the tickets- do you know my-“

“Oh Nym. You won’t be flying commercial… we're professionals."


	3. The meeting.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Nym meets up with Six and learns about what he's almost-blindly agreed to, still being a bit bipolar on his decision. Not able to go back, he accepts his fate- not knowing if it was good or bad.

Sure enough, at his lunch break, Nym gets another text from that number, telling him to go outside. Of course, that was already on his plans for every day, a required component of getting lunch. Either way, he exits through the staff door to see an average-height brown female feline smoking a cigarette. He quickly rushes to her.

“Sorry, ma’am, I’m sorry, but there’s no smoking on the premises,” he informs her.

“Oh Nym…” she doesn’t turn around, “A bit gullible sometimes? Takes things at face value? I’m re-evaluating my decision.”

“Oh, paramilitary people. It’s you.”

“Listen pup, you aren’t going to make it with us if you can’t tell me right now if you want to join.”

“I do,” he quickly replies.

“Good. Decisive on such a big decision. Walk with me, Miatris,” she says, beginning to walk towards Nym’s car.

“Onyx, is it? He’s a nice ride. I also stopped by your house,” she turns around for the first time, “You obviously don’t save much money, do you?”

Nym blushes.

“I’m earning a lot, so I’m spending a bit, comparatively.”

“Good for you. Nym. I want to warn you. This program isn’t what you think it is. You’ll have to get adjusted to everything, but I think it fits you quite nicely if you got some basic combat training.”

“Who _are_ you guys?,” he asks.

“Get in your car, I’ll explain everything,” she non-answers, opening the door to Nym’s car. Somehow.

He gulps and gets in the driver seat, firing it up and beginning to drive. Whoever was talking to him didn’t question where he was going.

“We’re Rainbow Six,” she explains, “The most highly trained, and funded, counterterrorism group in existence. Though its existence is debatable. You see, you’ve never heard of us. No one outside of the program knows what _Rainbow_ is…”

“So… since I’ve joined the program… I… don’t exist?” Nym gulps down.

“No, silly. You’re moving jobs to another hospital. Oh, and take your hands off the steering wheel, it’ll start guiding itself to the airfield we’ll be taking off from.”

“Wait… right now?”

“Yeah. I mean, was there anyone you wanted to say goodbye to?”

“Kaity.”

“Oh, right. The prostitute.”

“Wait… what?”

“You were wiring large amounts of money to a hot chick.”

“I was helping her with college. And if you did a bit of research, you’d know that she’s not always been a chick…”

“Oh.”

“What, not accepting of transgenders there?”

“No, we’re fine with all the _LGBTQQAIP+_ folk. I even know that long-ass acronym…”

“Initialism,” Nym corrects.

“Whatever. I’m just shocked that she’s trans. Her transformation must’ve been quite in-depth.”

“Ahh. It was. I’m just as shocked in retrospect. But I’ve known her since she was barely dysphoric… Less dysphoric about her gender than I am now.”

“You’re… dysphoric?”

“Somewhat,” Nym casually says, “I wouldn’t mind being a girl but it’s too much work for me to do anything about it.”

“Ahh. Well… that got personal… I guess we’ve got the cross-country flight back to the mountains to talk about the team…”

“Right. Rainbow… How many of you are there?”

“42. 43 now, I guess.”

“Ahh. That’s not bad… What would my job be? I’m still not quite sure what you guys are all about, but I’ve got a feeling I’m just supposed to find out for myself…”

“You’d be an operator in counterterrorism, just like your 42 colleagues.”

“I… doing… fighting… what?”

“You’ll fight the bad guys. I’ll make sure to be in-depth on the first mission briefing…”

“Alrighty then… I don’t know why you think I’m CT mat-“

“Don’t use initialisms or shorthand or acronyms, that’s just the movies…”

“Right. I don’t think I’m counterterrorism material…”

“Trust me, anyone can be good enough with some simple combat training. But everyone in Rainbow has a special… thing they do. Like superheroes? I guess? You’d be a medic, using a modified version of your long-range Xray… Do you think you could modify the design to make it into a… well…. MRI?”

“Hmm… I’ll have to think about it… I could use loops made of semiconductors to store the magnet energy, and fire it all at once into someone’s brain at just the right concentration for it to be safe to people around them… but why would you need that for fighting terrorists?”

“Research into possible brainwashing, assisting your teammates, and team vitality. The old Rainbow program- when I wasn’t Deputy Director- failed in part because, out of the whole team, there were no doctors.”

“Right. So I’d be your first doctor?”

“Well, Gustave’s an actual doctor, Lera’s apt enough to fix things up but usually can’t really be bothered… you’d be the second one willing to help, but we need one desperately.”

“Why can’t you just get _any other doctor_?”

“Because you’re good at what you do and you bring a new aspect and ability to the team.”

“Not really. I might be a good radiologist, but I’m not great at doing physician stuff, or-“

“But, Nym, you’re excellent in an operating room, even with a small team and odds stacked against you. If you had to operate on any of your fellow teammates, you’d only have two others in the room with you. Not nearly as many scribes and main doctors related to the surgery. You’ll have to share management of the anesthesiology, control of practices, everything.”

“You’re not making this offer quite compelling.”

“Because you’ve already accepted and if you go back, I’ll have to kill you.”

“Fair.”

“Anyways. You’ll be fine, trust me.”

“Can I at least ask your name?”

“Six.”


	4. The first kiss.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the newest installment, I don't know what happens. But in _this_ installment of _Chronicles_ , Nym meets up with some of his new teammates- love 'em or hate 'em- and loves quite a few.

As _Six_ had told Nym, the car did, in fact, drive itself somehow, to a flat strip of land just out of town while Nym and herself jammed out to his Spotify.

“You’ve got great taste,” she says as the car autonomously pulls up to a large freight plane, seemingly fit for carrying tanks, if you were to ask Nym, “Good thing you aren’t too albino to rap _Thick Niggas and Anime Tiddies_ with me.”

“Ehh, it doesn’t say the n-word… And even if it did, and I _was_ albino, I’m just singing it in a song, I don’t actually mean it in _that_ sense…”

“I guess so… Whatever. Now it’s time to meet your teammates,” she explains, beginning to step out of the car.

“Wait… they’re on that plane?”

“Of course. Gotta have something to do on the flight, eh?”

“What’s your implication?”

“That you’d… meet your colleagues?”

“Alright, just making sure,” Nym says, raising an eyebrow as he hops out of the car. Six begins walking towards the loading bay of the plane, Nym following behind.

“So… this is the new guy, huh?,” an Asian voice asks, tapping away at an iPad before setting it down, just as Onyx turns off. Nym looks back at it as the lock clicks.

“Y~Yeah, I’m Nym…” he says as the source of the voice approaches him from her perch on the ramp to the plane. She’s about average height, and has dark hair with white strands breaking the solidity of the scheme every few lines of hair one’s eyes cross.

“I know. I’ve met you before… you haven’t met me… please, my name’s Grace,” she sticks out a hand, “nice to see you in real life.”

Nym quickly reaches out his hand and shakes hers. “Nice to meet you, too…” he says, “We should probably get on the plane soon, shouldn’t we?”

“Yep…”

“Damn, just leaving it all behind…”

“You don’t trust us to take care of you?,” she asks, taking Nym’s hand. His face lights up; that was the first time someone’s held his hand.

“N~No… I do… I’m just not used to putting trust into people. My whole life’s been filled with deception…” Nym looks down, his face darkening again as he takes a deep breath.

“Let’s… we can talk about that on the plane…”

 

Nym and Grace, whoever she was, walk up the ramp that Six had traveled up only moments earlier, to reveal to him a large group of people, all walking around the deck of the plane and talking amongst themselves. 

“Don’t worry, it’s a lot of people to learn right now, but you’ll get the hang of it soon…” she says, walking Nym over to a red-haired vixen with a white circle, seemingly, interrupting for her belly.

“Oh, you must be Nym! Hi, my name is Eliza Cohen, it’s nice to finally meet you!”

“Liza, wasn’t it?” Nym asks, making her raise an eyebrow. “You went by Liza back when you moved to the US, didn’t you?” The room goes silent.

“I… did… I’d’ve hoped you’d forgotten about that… let’s just put the past as-“

Nym interrupts her with a deep sigh.

“Fine,” he says, “I’ll try my best to forget about it, but I almost couldn’t get a job because of your actions back in High School.”

“I’m sorry.”

“I’m glad you’re sorry,” Nym says, opening his arms. Eliza raises an eyebrow but eventually accepts the hug.

“This is weird, isn’t it?,” she asks moments after hugging him back.

“Yeah, we should just stop. I’ve got the same social anxiety as before,” he says, pulling from the hug, “But nice to re-meet you, I guess. Maybe we’ll study together again sometime?”

“Study… togeth- oh you sly motherfucker.”

Nym just smirks as he begins to walk to another face, this one less familiar.

“So you’re the fresh meat, huh?,” a disgruntled, old, English voice pronounces, before throwing a hand into Nym’s chest, making him wince a little.

“Y~Yes, sir…”

“Oi, you don’t have to be so damn tense mate, I was just jokin’… Name’s Mike, nice to meet you,” he says, nodding at Nym as he turns around. Another large man walks up to him and raises an eyebrow.

“Cuter than I thought he’d be,” he says. It’s another English accent. Nym blushes in response. “Hi, I’m Mark, nice to meet you. I’ll have plenty of fun with you…”

“Hmm?”

“Oh, nothing, don’t worry about it…”

“Mark… c’mon… I know what you said…”

Mark blushes. Nym blushes.

“I didn’t mean it like that, Nym…”

“I don’t mind, whatever meaning of the phrase you’re referring to,” Nym responds, smirking.

“Then I’ll let my point stand,” Mark replies, also smiling, before turning and beginning to walk away.

Soon, an arctic fox approaches Nym. “Hi,” he says, “My name’s Sébastien, you can call my Seb. I’m from up North, it’s nice to meet you, eh?”

“Canada?”

“Oui.”

Seb then disappears into the crowd, Six walking up to Nym. “I’ll let you meet the others later,” she says, “We’ve got to take off.”

Nym nods in response as the room quickly begins filing into seats tacked onto the walls of the plane, and he finds one. It’s next to a large canine, similar to himself, but with blue fur. He reaches over to shake Nym’s hand.

“Name’s Gustave, we’ll be partners,” the blue wolf says in a French accent.

It takes Nym a moment to think- still lost in the romanticized reality Mark had brought into play, before he shakes his hand back.

“So, I understand you’ve been doing research into long-range radiological scans. I could work on the magnet device with you for the MRI, if you wanted me to… Six probably wants it done soon.”

“Gustave…” Nym speaks up, “I… can’t really think about that right now,” he rubs his temples, “I’m just trying to figure out what the fuck is going on…”

“Oh,” Gustave chuckles, “you’ll get used to it soon, don’t worry.”

“I’m barely used to being out of my residency.”

“Oh. Right. You’re young. This’ll be fun.”

“Oh, come on, Gustave… more apt mind, eh?”

“Sure thing bud… it’s, what, 7 years? 8? I’ll have to work on you.”

“Oh? How so?”

“Consider it kind hazing.”

“Oh, right… military… hazing…”

“If it makes you feel any better, I can take you to the medical edge…”

“That makes me feel _worse_ …”

“Oh… you don’t understand Rainbow’s hazing. It’s in your best interest to embrace it. Especially for the odd masochist.”

“Are you all like this?”

“Hmm?”

“Everything’s so sexualized…”

“Because sex is fun?”

Nym blushes. “I… wouldn’t know…”

“Oh… well… we might go easier on you, then…”

“What did you have planned? Forcing me to knot a sadist?”

This time, Gustave blushes. “No… that… wasn’t… of course not…”

“Damnit Gustave. I trusted you. Now I think I’m in love.”

“Wait… what?”

Nym clears his throat. “I mean… oh shucks… that’d suck… I’d never want to do that… Oh nooooo…”

“Yeah, Mark won’t get a fucking chance.”

“Wait… wh-“ Nym’s protest gets interrupted by Gustave flinging himself into Nym, despite the fact that they were both strapped in and the plane was moving already, their lips locking together as the room gasps. They had never seen Gustave kiss a man.


	5. The relationship.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nym finds himself kissing Gustave and pulls off, going to sleep before waking back up as the plane lands. Gustave decides to coax him into pethood.

Nym is first to break the kiss.

“Gustave…”

“I’m so sorry…”

“… don’t be.” Nym smiles, winking at him seductively as he turns straight.

Gustave blushes, wondering if he’s actually found a real partner for once, looking back straight as the plane continues flying.

 

A few hours later, after an obvious descent of about thirty minutes, the plane touches down. This jolt causes most of the occupants to wake up, including Nym. He finds himself awaking in Gustave’s lap, in fact. Gustave was brushing Nym’s hair, already awoken.

After a few seconds, the plane stops, and people start getting up, Nym takes this as a cue to do the same, unstrapping and standing up, stretching. He lends Gustave a hand. “You can teach me… teach me everything…”

“I plan on it,” the doctor says, “And I might show you a thing or two about payment here at Rainbow first… Since all of our money comes from a central account, there’s no reason to pay each other in cash. Instead, we’ve got… a system.”

Nym raises an eyebrow, looking up at the much-taller Gustave like a kid to his parent, “A system?” Nym asks, “Such as?”

“Oh… I’m waiting for everyone to walk out. Generally this is an unspoken rule...” he says, looking around to an empty plane. “Walk with me, Nym. I’ll show you into your room, get you toured around, and explain the pet system.”

“Wait… pets?”

“Well, when you’ve got a grave debt, then you’re a slave. That’s when the real fun begins.”

“So… payment is sex…?”

“No, pup, payment is servitude. Sex is usually the outcome, but often the system gets used to combine talents, accomplish work… the pet system is just a name for it, like… slang…”

“Ahh, that makes more sense… I… I don’t want my first time to be forced…”

“Wait… you’re a virgin?”

Nym simply nods, blushing.

“Damn… well, expect that to change very soon,” he says, winking at Nym. Nym’s blush holds as Gustave takes a hand towards him. “Here, let me show you around…”

 

The crisp valley breeze causes their fur to dance in the wind, giving them hope for the wraiths of winds to calm soon, as they walk, slowly approaching on a building to which many were filing. Nym’s face gets more and more lit up with intrigue and excitement as they near, his mind buzzing with nothing but… Gustave…

The feeling is weird. He was oddly fixated upon him, studying his every mannerism like his body was clockwork. All he could think about… every time he looked up at the building, he wondered where his room is, then instantly looked back at him, a smile on his face.

Gustave, on the other hand, is thinking about much more sinister things. About what sort of medical instruments and supplies he’ll use to torture Nym, though he’d note to himself that it was out of love rather than necessity for once. He pondered if Nym would knot him, he pondered how much pain he’d be fine taking- if he’d even enjoy any, and… for once… knew he won’t mind if Nym was vanilla. Of course, it seems obvious to him that Nym’s submissive, but perhaps his limits are lower than even he himself realizes.

Whatever the case may be, both are thinking about each other, hands held together in unison, as they cross the threshold of Rainbow HQ.

 

Gustave walks in first, though still excitedly holding Nym’s hand. “Welcome,” he says. Nym nods. “So,” he continues, “this is the first floor hall…”

“Mhm…”

“To your right, is Six’s office. If we continue down this hall, you’ll see on your left, the door to the lunch hall. Now, you _can_ eat in your room if you’d like to, but for the most part, people eat together, since you can’t really cook much when you don’t have a stove…”

Nym nods yet again as Gustave explains more. “Anyways, you’ll enjoy dinner with us in there,” he checks his watch, “In no more than an hour, so you better get un- wait, you didn’t bring anything with you, did you?”

“No, Six took me to the plane during my lunch break at work.”

“Alright, well in that case, your clothes should be arriving in a day or two- She does that sometimes and they take all your stuff out of your place and ship it here.”

“Fair enough.”

“Anyways, dinner in an hour. Time, I guess, to show you your suite…”

“Alright, where’s that?”

“First, the briefing room,” he says, walking on as he nods at a door on the right, “it’s where you’ll hear about the situation at hand before a mission.”

“Missions… right… against… terrorists?”

“She’ll explain the Masks to you at some point, I’m sure.”

“The… Masks…”

“Don’t worry about it, instead, just follow me,” Gustave commands, still having his hand as they walk closer to a set of stairs opposite a hall from the front entrance. “This is my- or I guess our- office,” he says, nodding at a door with a label reading “ _Med Bays_ ”. In fact, all of the doors were labeled in such a way, large writing in the form of a vinyl sticker on the face of the door. 

They continue to the set of stairs and begin ascending them, upwards instead of downwards, to a much taller hallway. It looked the height of about two normal floors, and had doors all the way down. There was another set of stairs going up from that floor.

“Now,” he explains to Nym, “that second floor is where you’ll be staying unless you choose to stay with one of the older operators, such as… oh, I don’t know… _Gustave_?”

Nym blushes. “Uhm… I mean… you’d let me stay with you…”

“Just remember the payment system,” he smirks.

“Depends what _kind_ of servitude you had in mind…”

“It’s the same you have in mind, Nym. Just think about it, you’ll finally have a partner…”

“My real boyfriend or girlfriend wouldn’t force me to do anything.”

“Oh Nym… that’s never going to happen here.”

“Really? Everyone wants a little pup?”

“If it’s you, yes.”

“Aww… you don’t mean that, though. I know you’re just trying to flatter me. I’m tiny and girly…”

“That’s what makes you so damn cute…”

“I don’t even like being a guy, though…”

“Which helps make you a trap.”

“Fair enough. But traps usually don’t have… uhh… well, I’m well-endowed, Gustave…”

“Oh?”

“Yeah. And I don’t like it. I like being small, but certain parts of me aren’t. And I hate it.”

“Well… we can get you a pussy…”

“I’m not quite sure I want vaginoplasty yet, Gustave, but… I’d be more than happy to be your _girl_ friend…”

“What about the others, won’t they know you’re a guy?”

“Not if part of my servitude involves feminization.”

“Damnit… I would like that, wouldn’t I…”

Gustave takes Nym’s hand.

“I would, too,” Nym says, “I’ll stay in your room… at whatever cost.”

Gustave begins leading Nym back downstairs, a smile on his face. “Don’t worry, pup, you’re new, I’ll go easy on you.”

“May as well get hazed by a hot man like you…”

“Hazing? Are you implying that I’m lying to you and that we pay with normal favors?”

“No, I’m implying that this is my initiation…” Nym blushes, receding into himself a little, now kinda frowning.

“Oh,” Gustave turns to Nym, “Don’t be sad… like I said, I’ll go easy on you, and I’ll give you pain meds if you need them.”

“Wait… pain meds because of sex? I thought you’d just be slapping up my ass…”

“Oh… oh no… that’s… you’ll see.”

Nym begins to get a bit frantic, pushing against Gustave, but his strong grip holds him on. As Gustave drags him into his room, he pushes him onto the floor. “As much as I love you,” he explains, “and I really do,” he continues, kneeling down at the grounded Nym, “punishing you seems like the right thing, eh?”

“I thought that came _after_ being a bad pet?”

“Oh… right… pet…” Gustave mutters, standing up, keeping a foot on Nym to hold him down, though something inside of him was preventing him from doing so anyways, perhaps his logic knowing he wouldn’t be able to escape such a compound, as he grabs a few objects.

The first of which, is a collar. Found in Gustave’s drawer, it reads “ _Gustave’s Pet_ ” and slides easily around Nym’s neck, then clasping in place. It happens to be pink, and has a lead attached to it via a clasp. Gustave lets the lead trail onto the ground as he gets the second thing, another collar, with a black box attached to it at one point. He sets it aside for the moment.

This collar, however, struck deep with Nym. A chord he hadn’t quite been able to identify. He was now realizing what he had agreed to; the pain he was to endure just to be Gustave’s mate. It was possible Gustave’s theory of Nym’s theory was correct; that this was a fib to coax him into being his pet, to the point he has no control over his own future, and no way of telling him no. No reason to tell him no. Perhaps Gustave was going to break Nym into a slut, nay, a slave. Perhaps this was the last decision Nym would ever make on his own.

He shudders at the thought, his paranoia getting to him as Gustave…

Leans down, a wide smirk on his face, lust in his eyes as they get closer and closer to Nym’s. Nym feels a hand snake around him. Perhaps to lock his arms behind him, but no, it reaches behind his head. A gag. Something with his mouth, a…

Gustave kisses Nym.

The passion from earlier within Nym is re-invigorated as he begins feeling an incredible attraction towards Gustave. He lays languid on the floor, accepting the kiss, the doctor pulling away seconds later.

Nym wants to make him happy.

Nym wants to impress him.

Nym wants Gustave to love him.

Gustave, a smirk on his face, pets along Nym’s fur as he reaches away for a second, his hand returning with a collection of elastic bands.

“I’m sorry I have to do this,” Gustave says, his expression getting a bit more depressed, “it’s for your own good,” he finishes, before taking the muzzle and promptly fitting it over Nym’s snout. 

“I know,” Nym responds, taking a deep breath, though the elasticity of the muzzle only allowing some of it to occur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note that muzzles allow talking, just not barking or growling. Especially an elastic one like the one presented in the lit.


	6. The hookup.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gustave begins his dominance on Nym, getting interrupted just as he begins.

Gustave smirks. “So… you’ve never even been tied up before, right?”

“Why would you need to tie me up, it’s not like I’ll go anywhere.”

“Unless you squeeze your own balls for pleasure, Nym, you’ll want to go somewhere.”

“No, I won’t. I don’t want to fuck this up. I’m in front of one of the hottest dudes I’ve ever seen and he’s promising me sex of some sort. I’ll still be a virgin by the standard definition, but… it’s something…”

Gustave smiles, “That’s the spirit. Now, do me a favor and lay on the bed, your feet and hands together, arms behind your back. Lay on your stomach.”

Nym smirks, Gustave releasing pressure on him as he stands up, walks to Gustave’s large bed, getting a short chance to admire the large room, before laying on it. He puts his legs together and his arms together, behind his back.

Gustave returns to Nym moments later, with a few more toys, though Nym wasn’t able to see any of them, especially as the first to go on is a blindfold. 

He then slowly begins undressing Nym, starting by lifting the shirt of his scrubs off, then the pants, revealing Nym’s underwear and an erection, some precum seeping through as well.

After, Gustave secures Nym’s arms together with some rope, and handcuffs to boot, then moves down to his legs. After a few seconds of pondering, he decides upon roping them up just the same. Doing so, he turns Nym back over.

“You’ve never been tied like this before, so try moving around,” Gustave suggests.

Nym begins to move his muscles, though they only strain as his limbs stay completely in place for the most part, giving him a slight wiggle. His heart feels to sink as he again realizes his fault, only hoping Gustave treats him as easily as he had claimed.

“Alright… I’ll cut the bullshit and give you your vision…” Gustave says, reaching to Nym’s face and taking the blindfold off.

Nym smiles as he once again sees Gustave, the vision of such re-encouraging him to stay submissive, though he had no option but to at this point. For a second, however, Nym wonders what he could accomplish by such. If Gustave would take him in for a normal relationship, or if he would kick him out. Would he punish him for not being calm and submissive?

Submissive.

Nym wants to be submissive.

He stays in place as the hunky blue wolf feels along his cock through his undergarment.

“You want me to slip this in my ass, don’t you?”

Nym quietly nods.

“Answer me,” Kateb commands.

“I want my cock in your ass, Gustave,” Nym replies in a low voice. Gustave responds by giving him two slaps.

“This one,” he begins with the first slap, “is for not speaking up! And this one,” then the second, “is for not addressing me properly!”

“I’m s~sorry… Master…”

Gustave smiles.

“That wasn’t too hard, was it?” he asks. Nym shakes his head, but catches himself.

“No sir.”

“Good pup,” Gustave responds, “And, now that I think of it, maybe I should give you the privilege of anal…”

“I’d love that, Master.”

“Hmm… so would I… let’s see how you take a cock first, though…”

“WAIT! We need a safe word! Before I forget, Master…”

“Safe… word…?” Gustave runs through in his head, “Never heard of that,” he adds as he begins stripping in front of Nym, teasing him by rubbing his abs, feeling on his length through his trousers, before dropping them, its true full size revealed.

Gustave blushes as he realizes his pet has a larger cock than he does, but nevertheless continues stripping, turning around as he takes off his underwear, showing the restrained Nym his bubbly and well-squatted ass. As it happened, his fur was trimmed on his ass, and when he turned around, the same was true. The same _also_ went for Nym, though he was quite a bit more well-groomed, possibly as a result of his constant virginity making him over-prepare for the hopes of a good time.

 

Gustave’s cock was no shorter than eight inches as it hardened, eventually reaching about 10 at full chub. Despite that this was shorter than Nym’s, it’s still quite long, and it was destined for his ass. Gustave, eager for the penetration, turns Nym over, lowering his underpants to allow his ass to show.

He excitedly grabs the quiet and submissive Nym and positions him on the bed, bending him over the side.

“Master?”

“Yes?”

“Use lube.”

Gustave smirks as he spreads apart Nym’s ass, covered in gray hairs. He gives the occasional strand a pull, and an occasional slap, before eagerly and decisively pushing into Nym’s tight and nonlubricated hole.

Nym attempts at screaming as the pain jolts him, his muzzle preventing him from doing such, as his Master begins to make thrusts inwards and out of his ass.

“Woah, that feels so… good…”

“I know,” Gustave says as he continues his thrusts, smiling widely and rubbing along Nym’s ass. After a few goes, he slaps it. It makes a loud clapping noise, and Nym moans, now able to handle his cock with little more than a gasp.

Despite the initial shock being gone, however, Nym still feels the urge to scream out; to let out all of his air to prove to Gustave he was enjoying it, or, at least, taking him. Gustave, of course, was well aware that his pet enjoyed the proceedings, as if Nym wasn’t as fond, he’d easily get punished. Lovingly, Gustave continues to slap Nym’s ass and thrust in and out of it, a great smile on his face.

 

As time continued, Gustave ramped up his speed, eventually reaching a speed to which would’ve alarmed the virgin Nym, his balls clapping against Nym’s submissive cheeks twice a second, but had less effect on the more experienced Nym, even if it was just a few minutes of thrusting. Precum aided in this, Gustave’s cock twitching, eager for release, though the blue beast holds it in, wanting to break in Nym’s ass himself before releasing a load inside.

“Does the slut want my cum?” Gustave asks, grinning.

“Yes sir, I want your cum, Master!” Nym responds, a sincere eagerness in his voice.

“Well, I’ll make sure to get that for y-!” his snarky remark gets cut off by a loud moan and grunt as he pumps a load inside of Nym’s ass. Nym, who was panting, smiles. Gustave gives him a light, sensual tug on his leash, patting his ass as he pulls out. “That wasn’t half bad, now was it, Nym?” he inquires, turning Nym over and kissing his cheek.

“No sir,” Nym blushes, “I… I’m not used to all of this…”

“Oh Nym… you will be, one day,” Gustave responds, “But since you were so good… I want to treat you,” he adds, smiling. He lays Nym flat on the bed and gets some lube from the bedside table, lathering Nym’s cock with it.

“Th~Thank you, Master…” is all Nym says, before shutting up completely as Nym’s stiff and lubricated cock eagerly awaits Gustave’s perfect ass.

Then he hears a knock on the door.

Gustave hears it, too.

Nym attempts at covering himself, though his restraint not permitting, as Gustave stands up, putting on a robe as he greets whoever’s at the door.

The woman was French-sounding, similar to Gustave, and also had blue fur. She was wearing a shirt one or two sizes too large for her, and sweatpants with the school “ _MIT_ ”’s logo printed on. She looks inwards to the room as Gustave swings it open, the exposed Nym cowering in fear; the first time a woman had seen him naked.

“Remember what we agreed upon, Gus? I get first dibs with Miatris. You were just supposed to show him the ropes!”

“Listen, Em, I’m sorry, I just couldn’t help it. He wanted to, he was desperate, and I… I almost had to. He’s cute, submissive… everything I could ever want…”

“Give him to me, you couldn’t dominate a squirrel if you had a jar of nuts.”

Gustave sighs, an annoyed exhale. “Fine, you can have him. Just make sure he lives through whatever you give him… it’d be a shame to see someone as cute as him get picked up by your vore side…”

“Oh shut up, now you’re just trying to scare the slut…”

“He’s more than a slut to me, Emma. If that’s all he’s going to be for you, no dice.”

“Oh, he’ll be so, _so_ much more than a slut… he a virgin?”

“Yup.”

“Shame, that might stay for a while…”

Nym’s eyes widen as Emma walks over.

“What do you say, pet?” she asks. He shakes his head, saying nothing.


	7. The relation.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this... _ahem_... chronicle... Emma threatens Nym... then shows the puppy a soft side.

Emma grabs onto his leash, Gustave watching as she begins to transfer him, pulling his nude body over her shoulder. Nym’s facial expression seems to shrink as he gets separated from the love of his life to…

He looks at Em for just a second and is in love. The way her curves run, her body shape, he wanted her. Obviously, her attraction _had_ to be one of obligation, though. There’s no way Nym could be cute…

Or was there? Was it possible Nym, little as he is, could be attractive? He ponders this in his mind as Emma transports him, languid and submissive. His mind begins racing with what might happen… oh, how dominant she is! But… so… cute… almost innocent… perhaps she’d be open to a normal relationship?

Nym would, of course, be happy either way. But he wasn’t quite sure he was the submissive pup he was acting as… or was he? At this point, Nym wasn’t quite sure of anything. If one thing, he knew he was already in Emma’s room, congruent to that of Gustave’s, though mirrored. She moves through the threshold of the door, depositing him on the bed as she slams the door shut.

“Now,” she explains, taking the muzzle off, “ _that_ wasn’t part of the agreement… I like my pets barking… and whining… and moaning…”

“Th~thank you, M~Mistress…”

“Be confident, Nym.”

“I’m sorry…”

“Listen, you’ve got to be sure of yourself to survive in Rainbow. That being said, thanks for being submissive, makes my job easier. I don’t have to break you…”

“B~break me…?”

“Yeah, break you,” she confirms.

“Which constitutes… what?”

“Suspending you in the air, grabbing a strap-on, ravaging your ass until it bleeds, squeezing your balls until you plea for death, then milking your cock until you can’t walk, going back to your ass now that it’s dry again, then equipping you with a ring gag, and a muzzle, and making you walk like a feral pup,” she says, as if rehearsed.

“Oh. I… want that…”

“Not yet mon ami. I’d rather start off sensual… perhaps you desire to be milked?”

“Anything, Mistress.”

“Milked at knifepoint?”

“Knifes… uhm… not in sex, please…”

“Oh, so you _do_ have limits… good to know…” she says, grabbing a knife, “But so, so tempting to pass…”

Nym blushes. “Oh Mistress~” he says, trailing off.

Emma smiles, setting it back down. “Oh, you know I’m kidding, right, pup?” she continues smirking, sitting on the bed with him and beginning to untie him.

“What are you doing, Mistress?”

“Call me Emma,” she says, “Or Em.”

Nym raises an eyebrow, by now untied, though he retained his position.

“Well? Move! I was just playing around…”

“B~but… I want to be tied up and fucked…”

“And I want a real relationship with a cute guy, so far all I’ve got is the cute guy…”

Nym blushes wildly. “I… I’d love to, Em…”

She smiles, “Of course…the collar is staying…”

“Hmm?”

“The collar. You’ll still be my toy. But you’ll have to swoon me into getting used. I’m not _that_ easy…”

Nym smiles and begins to shuffle around in the bed, “Alright, but what about my clothes?” He asks, “I don’t have any to wear…”

“Well, Nym, one of our policies here at Rainbow is that you don’t have to wear full clothes as long as your genitals aren’t showing. So I could give you some of my undies…”

“But… I’m too big for panties…”

“Well, it’s either that or we wait here until your clothes from home come in.”

“I’d be fine waiting here and talking for a few days…”

“Food, Nym. Dinner is soon.”

“You _could_ bring me food… and we could talk together in private… over a candlelit meal…”

“You’re making this sound actually appealing… but no. You’ve got to meet the others, so you’ll be in my clothes tonight. Your stuff should be in tomorrow, anyways.”

“Hey Emma…”

“What’s that?”

“Why is that policy in place?”

Emma leans into his ear. “You’re being too safe, my dear. You could easily go get your scrubs from Gustave’s room. But you’re going to do as Mistress commands you. I don’t give a _fuck_ if it’s uncomfortable. Neither should you. Do as I say, or I torture you, then break up with you. But before that, I’ll make sure to reel you in just enough so that they hurt just the same. Got that?”

Nym blushes slightly more and nods. Emma gives his ear a nip then lifts away, causing him to quake slightly.

“Turned on yet, pup?” she asks him, feeling along his stiff member.

“Always, Mistress…”

Emma smiles. “Get dressed, dinner’s in less than ten minutes. Wear anything you want… but there’s not much, er… masculine stuff.”

She pats Nym on the back and he stands up, locating the least feminine clothing he could find, in fear of coming off too strong if that’s _all_ he could find… then he manages to find sweatpants and a t-shirt. He waits for his boner to die down, then puts it all on.

 

After Emma also gets dressed, she walks up to Nym, who was sitting on the bed waiting on her, and leans into him. “Y’know,” she says, “I do really love you… this is just how love works…”

Nym nods. “You… love me…”

Emma smirks, “Of course I do, cutie… not only are you cute, but you’re also fun to dominate… you’ve got a great personality, and you’re really smart. Great body… Everything about you is the perfect formula.”

“I don’t like being this short…” he says, nodding up at the much taller female.

Emma smiles even wider, “Well that makes you cute and easy to dominate. If you were taller, I’d probably half to tame you… and I don’t want to do that, for your sake…”

“Oh… you… care…”

“Yeah, of course I do…”

“It’s just… I’m not used to that. No one’s ever cared. No one cares about me. I’m always acting happy and no one’s ever asked if I really was… no one I could talk to about it especially…”

Emma pats his back, “Shh… it’s all okay, Nym…” she re-assures him, “You’ve got me now. Be whoever you want to, I’ve got your back…”

“Emma, to be fair, you’re one of the first girls I’ve met here. I just think this is going a bit quick…”

“You want to break up?”

“N~no… But… what if you let me, er… mess around?”

“You want _me_ to let you fuck other girls and be okay with it?”

Nym cowardly nods, “Well… yes?”

“Would it make you happy? Would it help you realize love is more platonic than it’s described often? Would it let you realize how good us French are at it?”

Nym smirks. “I kinda meant dating around but still have you as a good friend and failsafe… but…”

“Nym,” she chuckles lightly, “No.”

“Was worth a shot…”

“Some girls might be okay with it, like that Monika bitch, but I want to love you and you to love me. That’s just what love is…”

“Fair enough… and sorry for asking…”

“Don’t be. Can’t hurt you too badly.”

“You could break up with me…”

“No, I wouldn’t, Nym. It’s just a proposition. This is how I’d respond. I’d tell you no, but I wouldn’t shoot you down for it. In the end, that’s you being you. I’d rather you tell me everything than tell me nothing.”

“But what if some things are better left unsaid?”

“No such a thing, Nym. Love is love. You are you. So if I love you, I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was gonna be a shorter chapter but I added some romanticism to the end for fun. Got it up by 400 words...

**Author's Note:**

> Fun Fact: Nym means "The psuedonym a person selects and uses to sign his or her postings to websites, blogs, etc. so as to create a unique online identity without revealing their actual name/identity." according to Urbandictionary. I didn't know this when naming him, but it's actually quite clever in retrospect.
> 
> Also, yes, I'm going to have another one of my stupid naming schemes.


End file.
